Un plus un égal trois
by Dororo03
Summary: Le baiser fut intense et…magique. Et je sus à partir de cet instant, que cet homme, serait l’homme de ma vie."


**Récompense pour Fleur de lisse sur le couple Severus/Hermione. Parce que tu as réussi mon défi, je t'offre et te dédis cet OS ! J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours ! :)  
**

**Pas de lemon _(parce que je ne fais pas de lemon hétéro ! XD)_.**

**Titre : ****Un plus un égal trois.**

**

* * *

**

Je me souviens de cette nuit-là.

Ma première fois.

J'ai toujours cru qu'elle serait avec Ron, le garçon que j'avais cru aimé.

Mais non.

C'était avec « lui ».

Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi doux et attentionné. Durant toutes ses années où je le voyais, il me renvoyait toujours une image froide et dure de sa personne. Et moi, alors en pleine adolescence, j'essayais de le défier, en vain. C'était un maître dans son art. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a attiré en premier. Notre passion commune pour sa matière. Je crois qu'il était le seul à détester mon intelligence.

Est-ce de ma faute si j'aime étudier ? Durant mon enfance, je n'avais aucun ami à l'école. Je me suis alors tournée vers les études et je suis vite devenu première de ma classe, bien au dessus des autres élèves. Cela à continué à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, nous venons de finir les derniers examens des Aspics et contrairement à mon habitude, je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc, seule. Harry et Ron ont bien essayé de m'accompagner mais grâce à Ginny, ils m'ont lâché. Il faut dire aussi que ma meilleure amie est au courant de mon état. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de calme et ce n'est pas avec Ron que j'en aurais.

Hier, je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Lavande. Ils se sont remis ensemble. Harry a essayé de me consoler mais en fait, cela ne m'a rien fait parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. De « lui ». Ça aussi Gin' le sait. Et c'est pour ça que je ne trahirais jamais son secret à elle aussi.

Je m'assois contre un arbre et pose une main sur mon ventre. Je sens clairement la petite bosse. Qui aurait pensé que moi, Hermione Granger soit enceinte de trois mois ?

Même moi au début j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer. Mais heureusement que Ginny était là. En tant que seule fille du lot Weasley, sa mère lui a rabâché les oreilles sur le sexe, les conseils de contraception et les risques de grossesse et comment fallait réagir si ça lui arrivait.

- Hermione ?

Je redressais la tête et sourit à Ginny. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et comme d'habitude quand on est seule toutes les deux, posa une main sur mon ventre.

- Comment ça va là-dedans ? chuchota t-elle.

- Mieux. J'ai lu les livres que tu m'as conseillés. Et je sais que maintenant que les trois mois sont passés, le bébé ne risque plus rien.

- Tu sais Hermione, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi et le bébé. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui dire la vérité ?

- Sûrement pas. Il n'en a sûrement rien à foutre de moi. C'était une nuit comme ça, sous le coup d'une pulsion.

- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait couché avec une élève sous le coup d'une pulsion ? Il risque gros si quelqu'un l'apprend.

- Je suis majeure Gin'. lui dis-je. Et de plus, c'était la nuit où Peeves s'amusait avec des potions aphrodisiaques. Il devait surement rester un peu de vapeur.

- Mais ça n'explique pas tout. Regarde-toi Hermione. Tu es une fille intelligente et pleine de charme. Et lui est quelqu'un qui travail depuis des années en potions. Il devait savoir reconnaître et résister à de simples vapeurs de potions quand même ?

Je ne répondis rien. Parce que moi aussi je savais comment résister à cette potion mais j'avais trouvé là la solution à mon problème. A ce moment, je croyais être amoureuse de Ron mais intellectuellement, je me rapprochais plus de « lui ». Et lorsque je sentis cette potion et que je le vis de l'autre côté du couloir, je décidais de me laisser aller. Et c'est une nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Depuis ce moment, à chaque fois que j'assiste à ces cours, je sens mon cœur qui bat la chamade et mes joues rougissent.

- Dans une semaine, tu ne le reverras peut-être plus jamais. me dit-elle en se levant.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et retourna au château.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuaient et je les frottais.

- Saleté d'hormones. grognai-je.

En plus, la semaine prochaine les profs ont décidé de garder les cours pour nous aider lors de notre entrée à l'université. Étant donné mon petit problème, j'ai décidé de prendre des cours par correspondance en habitant toujours chez mes parents. Ils sont au courant de ma grossesse et me soutiennent car ils savent que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux.

Je me lève et retourne dans ma tour. En tant que préfète-en-chef, il est de mon devoir de surveiller cette journée de fin d'examen.

- Hermione tu es au courant ? me crie dessus Parvati alors que je viens à peine d'entrer dans la salle commune. Les garçons ont décidé de faire une méga fiesta de fin d'année dans la salle sur demande et tous les septièmes années de toutes les maisons, je dis bien de TOUTES les maisons sont invités.

- Les sixièmes sont acceptés seulement accompagnés d'un septième. me dit Ginny.

J'hoche la tête devant temps d'excitation. Et Ginny m'accompagne dans ma chambre privé. Heureusement que j'en ai une car sinon je ne saurais pas comment expliquer que je vomis chaque matin en me levant.

- Tu viendras ce soir ? me demanda Ginny.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? remarquai-je.

- Si tu ne bois pas, c'est bon.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

Je la connais ma meilleure amie, elle a quelque chose à me demander.

- C'est parce que j'aimerais bien que tu viennes accompagner de Luna. Moi j'y vais avec Néville mais personne ne l'invitera et elle n'osera pas demander. Harry et Ron iront installer la salle donc je ne peux pas leur demander.

Elle me fit son regard de chien tout triste et je ne pus résister.

- D'accord. soupirai-je.

Elle me sauta dessus en douceur et m'embrassa.

- T'es la meilleure Mione ! Bon il faut que j'aille me préparer. C'est quand même dans cinq heures ! Mais d'abord, je vais prévenir Luna.

Elle sortit de la salle en courant. Me laissant rire devant tant d'exubérance. Je me demande encore comment elles en sont venues à sortir ensemble ces deux-là ? Il n'y a que moi et Néville qui sommes au courant de leur couple mais je pense que Ginny le dira à sa famille après sa majorité.

Je décidais de me reposer avant la fête.

Je fus réveillée par une caresse légère dans mes cheveux.

- Debout Mione, il est l'heure d'aller à la soirée. me murmura Ginny.

Je m'assis doucement sur le lit et regarda l'heure. Il était 20h30. En effet, la soirée venait de commencer.

Ma meilleure amie était vêtue d'une robe noire en satin dont le haut formé un bustier serré par des lacets d'argent. La robe lui arrivait aux genoux et elle portait de petites bottines noires.

- Tu es superbe Gin'. avouai-je.

Elle me sourit et m'aida à me préparer. Un pantalon noir à pince à taille élastique. Une grande chemise blanche un peu froissée qui cache mon ventre et un ruban noir pour attacher ma crinière dans une queue de cheval basse. Un peu de gloss et de crayon noir et je suis prête.

Je suivis mon amie dehors, ses cheveux de feu étaient détachés et se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche. Nombreux regard empli de désir la suivaient des yeux.

Devant la salle, se trouvaient Néville et Luna. Néville avait mis un jean et une chemise blanche.

- Tu es très élégant Néville. lui souris-je.

Il rougit, ce qui fit rire Ginny et Luna. Celle-ci portait une robe longue jusqu'aux chevilles de couleur bleue nuit. Sa taille était serrée par une ceinture noire aux motifs étoilés. Ses fines bretelles étaient retenues par un croissant de lune. Elle ne portait pas son étrange collier mais aux poignets, elle avait des bijoux aux motifs étranges. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée.

- Toi aussi Luna tu es très belle ce soir.

Elle me sourit et dit :

- Bien que ta tenue soit très simple, elle te va bien et te représente parfaitement.

Je dus rougir un peu puisque Ginny pouffa.

Nous attendons Dean et Seamus puis quand ils arrivèrent enfin, nous partons vers la salle sur demande.

La musique était bruyante et il y avait plein de monde.

- T'as vu ça ? me dit Ginny. Les serpentards sont tous là.

En effet, à côté du bar, discutant entre eux, se tenaient les serpentards de septième année.

Harry et Ron vinrent nous accueillir puis Ginny me laissa sur un fauteuil, dans un coin et partit danser avec Luna.

Je ne suis pas vraiment soirée/fiesta. Je préfère rester dans mon lit avec un bon livre. Tout particulièrement en ce moment. Mais tout le monde à l'air de s'amuser.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny vint m'inviter à danser. J'acceptais mais ne restais pas longtemps sur la piste de danse. Bien que j'aie dormi avant de venir, j'étais encore fatiguée. Je retournais m'asseoir mais une nausée violente me pris brusquement et je dus sortir de la salle en courant. Personne ne m'avait suivi et ne pouvant plus me retenir, je vomis dans le couloir.

- Tiens tiens. Miss Granger n'aurait-elle pas trop bu ? entendis-je.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, j'essuyais ma bouche avant de me relever et je sortis ma baguette pour nettoyer le sol. Puis je le fixais dans les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils et du comprendre que je n'étais pas saoul. Mes yeux était encore humide et brusquement je me mis à pleurer.

- C'est pas vrai ! murmurai-je en les essuyant.

Mais rien n'y fait et je continuais de pleurer.

- Désolé professeur, je vais rentrer me coucher. déclarai-je en me retournant.

- Miss Granger ? Qu'avait-vous ? me demanda t-il soudainement.

- Rien, sûrement le stress des examens qui s'en va. mentis-je.

Soudain, une douleur stomacale me fit me plier en deux et hurler de douleur.

- Non…non…paniquai-je. Pas ça…s'il vous plait…pas ça…

Je me sentis soulever et déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Pomfresh ! Vite ! cria t-il.

L'infirmière arriva et quand il m'eut posé sur le lit, m'examina sous toutes les coutures.

A la fin, elle me tendit une fiole mais avant de la boire, je demandais :

- Il va bien ? Il n'a rien ?

- Qui ça ? s'étonna t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, votre enfant va bien, il vous faudra faire attention à ce que vous mangez durant la fin de la grossesse.

Je soupirais de soulagement et but la potion qui me fit sombrer dans l'inconscience face à deux yeux noirs interrogateur.

Je me réveillais durant la nuit, et apercevant un verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet, le but.

Je sursautais en entendant remuer et regardais d'où le bruit venait.

Il était là, en train de se réveiller, le visage encore innocent du dormeur. Quand il se rendit compte que je le regardais, il prit son masque de froideur. Je détournais la tête, gênée.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes enceinte ?

C'était une question rhétorique mais j'hochais quand même la tête.

- De trois mois selon l'infirmière. Ce qui veut dire…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je sentais ses yeux onyx me fixaient.

- Miss Granger ? m'appela t-il.

- Miss ?

- Hermione ?

Quand j'entendis mon prénom dans sa bouche, je me retournais.

- Est-ce que c'est…moi…le…père ? demanda t-il, hésitant.

- Oui. avouai-je en baissant la tête.

Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. C'est vrai après tout, je ne savais même pas s'il voulait d'un enfant.

J'attendis, longtemps dans cette position, quand soudain, le matelas à mes côtés s'affaissa et ma tête se fit relever par sa main. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et je pus y voir qu'il était heureux d'avoir un enfant.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. m'avoua t-il. Lors de cette nuit, je ne pensais que ça allait se produire mais j'en suis heureux.

- Même avec moi ? demandai-je, complètement perdue.

- Hermione, vous…tu, es une personne intelligente, belle et pleine d'esprit. J'aurais pu regretter ce que nous avons fait mais cela était si normal pour moi. Mais tu es si jeune et tu ne veux peut-être pas gâcher ta jeunesse avec moi qui a le double de ton âge.

Sa main quitta mon menton et je me sentis vide. Alors je la récupérais mais cette fois je la posais sur mon ventre.

- Cet enfant nous l'avons conçu à deux. Et ça fait déjà un moment que je sais que c'est avec vous…avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre. Tu es un homme intelligent, plein de classe et de charme et maintenant je suis sûre que tu feras un bon père.

Nos visages étaient si près que je me laissais tenter par ce qui me tourmentait depuis toutes ces nuits.

Le baiser fut intense et…magique. Et je sus à partir de cet instant, que cet homme, serait l'homme de ma vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**12 ans plus tard.**

- Maman, où sont mes crayons magiques qui brillent ? pleura une petite fille de six ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux onyx.

- Demande à ton père. lui répondit celle-ci en changeant la couche d'un petit garçon de neuf mois qui en profita pour éclabousser le plafond.

- Jordan ! rit-elle.

La petite alla voir son père dans son laboratoire.

- Papa ? l'appela t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ellen ?

- Mes crayons magiques…

L'homme fit un tour de baguette et les crayons volèrent jusqu'à la fillette.

- Merci papa. sourit Ellen en déposant un bisou sur la joue de celui-ci.

- Va dire à ta sœur de s'habiller, on part bientôt. lui dit-il en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron.

- Gigi ! Habille toi on s'en va bientôt ! hurla Ellen dans la grande maison.

Une fillette de onze ans, les cheveux noirs et les yeux chocolat, apparue en haut des escaliers. Elle était vêtu d'un bermuda jaune et d'un débardeur noir.

- Tu ne va pas aller chez Ginny et Luna habillée comme ça ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Ben si. J'ai mis mon maillot de bain en dessous. sourit-elle en soulevant son débardeur.

Elle descendit les escaliers et enfila ses sandalettes jaunes.

Sa mère la suivit et déposa son petit garçon dans la poussette. Puis elle enfila à son tour ses chaussures.

- Chéri on y va ! appela t-elle.

- Je suis là. répondit l'homme dans son éternel habit sombre.

- Papa tu ne vas pas avoir chaud comme ça ? lui demanda sa fille.

L'homme sourit et dit :

- Si j'ai trop chaud, j'enlèverai ma veste.

La femme secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte.

- Au fait, Harry et Draco te souhaitent le bonjour mais ils ne pourront pas venir car ils sont en plein cœur du désert de Gobi.

- Il dure longtemps leur voyage de noce. s'exclama la grande fille.

- Un an. sourit la femme. Ils devraient revenir pour la rentrée de Leroy à Poudlard.

- Dans un mois alors ! sourit Ellen en comptant sur ses doigts.

- En attendant ils ont laissé leur fils adoptif chez Lucius et Narcissa. remarqua l'homme.

- On les reverra sur le quai 9 ¾ alors ! dit Gigi en sortant sous le soleil de Juillet.

- Exactement Virginia. sourit sa mère.

Elle laissa passer ses enfants et sortit ensuite avec la poussette. Son mari ferma la porte et lui prit la taille.

- Ils grandissent trop vite ! soupira l'homme.

- Ginny m'a fait la même réflexion. sourit la femme.

- Je l'ai toujours apprécié la petite Ginevra. hocha t-il de la tête.

- Je te rappelle que tu es marié, avec moi de surcroît. fit faussement indignée sa femme.

- Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime Hermione. dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ouh les amoureux ! chanta Ellen.

Hermione rigola et dit :

- Je t'aime aussi Severus.

**_FIN_

* * *

**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple hétéro ! Mais comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Harry et Draco sont quand même ensemble ! XD**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
